An image sensor may be mounted to a sensor package, such as a ceramic leadless chip carrier (CLCC), for incorporation into an imaging device. In an imaging device, a lens holder that holds one or more lenses for focusing an image onto an image sensor may be mounted to the same circuit board as the image sensor.